Finally
by Funfiction92
Summary: Jasey. Jane has been waiting for this moment for years, will it live up to expectations? Please rate and review. Smut.


Finally

My first ever Rizzoli and Isles fanfiction, this is set during episode one of Season 4. Just pure smut really. I've attempted to put some humour in. Some of the dialogue at the beginning is lifted directly from the programme just to put the story into context, these sections are _underlined_ to avoid confusion. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters in this story. No copyright infringement intended. Please rate and review!

Jane nervously entered her bedroom with Casey following closely behind. He quickly shut the door. The last thing they wanted was for them to be joined by Jane's dog. Jane hovered by her bed unsure of what her next move should be, Casey solved this by pulling her into a deep kiss, running his fingers through her pony tail. He gently pushed her backwards down on to the bed, positioning himself on top of her; they recommenced their kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouth. 'This was it' thought Jane, they were finally going to have sex, and she was wearing her running outfit. Jane couldn't think of anything less attractive to be seduced in, except maybe an anorak and matching rain trousers. 'Wait' Jane thought to herself, she was about to have sex with a man she has loved for the last twenty years and she was lying in bed thinking about rain coats, not good. 'Concentrate Jane' she told herself. Jane smiled as she felt something hard pressing into the gusset of her leggings, she felt herself becoming wet with anticipation;

 _'_ _I see the neurosurgeon fixed that too'._ They both laughed.

 _'_ _He did'_ replied Casey with a smile, he gazed into Jane's eyes _'God your beautiful'_

 _'_ _You're beautiful'_ Jane responded staring up at him

 _'_ _I'm thinking something Jane' ._ 'Oh shit' thought Jane.

 _'_ _What no no no. No thinking. No thinking'_ she practically begged;

 _'_ _I'm thinking that I want us to be in love before we do this. I can't just show up'_

 _'_ _God you're good'_

 _'_ _What's that supposed to mean?'_ said Casey with a slight frown.

 _'_ _Well you just the said the best line to get a woman to take her clothes off'_

 _'_ _I did?'_

 _'_ _You know you did'_ Jane laughed pulling Casey closer to her and going in for another kiss. They rocked against each other side to side as their arousals grew. Jane managed to wiggle off both of her running shoes as well as her socks and kicked them on to the floor.

Casey ran his strong hands down Jane's body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. As he reached her hips he slowly took hold of the waist band of leggings and looped his fingers underneath as he slowly began to slide them down Jane suddenly panicked. She hoped she had nice pants on; she had not really been concentrating as she dressed this morning. Not expecting her day to turn out quite like this. Jane pictured the nice maroon thong with the roses or her butterfly print French knickers which Maura had told her were probably responsible for an uncomfortable bout of thrush she had a few years back, she had avoided wearing them since but they were still nice to own.

'No' Jane reprimanded herself in head, now was definitely not the time to be thinking about departed yeast infections. Jane pushed herself up on elbows as Casey pulled her leggings down, 'Fabulous' she thought to herself as he revealed her pair of marl grey briefs with Snoopy the dog on, complete with 'I love Snoopy' emblazoned on the thick elastic waist band. Every mans wet dream surely, a 37 year old woman in cartoon dog pants? 'No' thought Jane. Definitely not.

 _'_ _I'm sorry'_ Jane sighed closing her eyes _'I was not expecting...well this_. Casey just laughed;

 _'_ _You look beautiful in whatever you wear. Beagle or no beagle'._ Jane smiled and sat up she let her fingers hover around the hem of his t-shirt before pulling it upwards and over his head throwing it on to the floor at the side of the bed. She admired his torso before moving her hands down towards his waste and unbuckling his belt, she quickly removed his trousers. Taking in the sight of his erection pushing through his khaki boxer shorts. She felt a happy dampness in the grey Snoopy pants. He lifted his hand and once again ran his fingers through her pony tail before gently removing her hair tie so her dark curls cascaded round her face like a waterfall. He grabbed the hem of her Boston Police Athletics T-shirt and quickly pulled it up over her head. She quickly shed her sports crop top before undoing her own bra and allowing the straps to drop down her arms before dropping it on to the floor revealing her small but firm breasts. Casey kissed her on the right cheek before leaving a trail of tiny kisses down her neck, over her collar bone and finally on her right breast. He kissed all around her nipple causing it to tingle and harden in arousal. Jane whimpered slightly as he continued to kiss down her body, pausing as he reached her belly button, he looked up, silently asking for approval, the look on Jane's face was enough of a reassurance for him. He quickly removed the embarrassing grey pants and gently pressed his thumb into her already wet entrance. Jane could not remember the last time she had shaved down there but right at this moment she did not care. Maybe Casey would appreciate the Yeti look.

He bent his head and planted a small kiss on top of the mound of curls above her slit, before gently sliding his right middle and index fingers into her. Jane writhed happily as he slowly began to pump them in and out of her, he allowed his thumb to trace circles clockwise and anti clockwise on her clitoris. After a while he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue, he gently licked her up and down, sucking slightly on her clitoris. Jane breathes out deeply;

 _'_ _Oh fuck Casey, I want you...'_ He grins;

' _How do you want me?'_

 _'_ _Inside me. Now'._

Casey moved his crotch closer to Jane, he used the tip of penis to tease her entrance, he gently moved it round the perimeter of her folds. When he finally pushed himself into her Jane shuddered with pleasure, he began to thrust in and out of her slowly at first, gently, before increasing his speed, Jane moved with him circling her hips slightly in response to his thrusts, her left hand grabbed out desperately behind her gripping the head board to steady herself in the heights of passion, she placed her right hand on his butt, pulling him even closer, desperate for him to penetrate her deeper. She was nearing the edge she could tell, she hadn't been touched like this in a while and she knew she would probably not last long. A couple more thrusts and Jane squeezed her eyes shut in bliss as her orgasm hit her like a wave, Casey obliged as she felt him deliver his load into her vagina. Both out of breath and panting Casey found himself collapsing onto Jane, they lay still trying to get their breath back as the final tremors of Jane's orgasm rippled through her body. After a few minutes Casey pulled himself out of Jane and rolled over, he lay besides her cradling her head in his arms. Jane smiled to herself as she fidgeted slightly and felt the warm trickle of his ejaculate seeping down her leg. He pulled her into a passionate kiss and Jane could feel herself becoming wet again.

It had been well worth the wait


End file.
